Two Shades of a Mon
by SlumberInFlames
Summary: A mysterious black Renamon happens upon a secluded town, where townsfolk are uneasy due to a major event the previous night. Is he simply just a traveler as he says?
1. Roamer, Wanderer

The moonlight shifted slightly as the breeze blew, clouds beginning to move over the lunar sphere. A heavy panting is heard as leaves are pushed aside and branches are broken through. Sweat pours down the fur of the being as it looks around, trying to get an idea of where the pursuer is behind him. As he turns back to face front, he slams into a large tree trunk, knocking him off balance slightly as he stumbles, placing a hand on the slick jungle floor, trying to right himself slightly. Unfortunately for him, his foot hits a patch of wet leaves, causing him to falter, landing hard into the fauna as he looks around, panting even more heavily as he pushes himself along the ground until he runs into a tree trunk. "No.. god no.. please.. don't let this happen.. not now.. Please god let me live.." it whines, hearing the snap of a branch as the clouds begin to cover the moon more.

"There is no God.. and he shall never save you.." a shadow whispers as it comes around the tree, the moon becoming completely engulfed in darkness. The final thing heard in the night is a piercing shriek before utter silence.

Come the dawn, a small town nearby has formed a search party in order to find the missing person of last night. Various beasts of size and shape begin to hustle about, forming a ragtag bunch of scatterbrained groups, none of which are sure what they are doing or how they are to go about finding the missing comrade. Finally, a lone person steps up and shouts out loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, listen up! Y'all obviously have no idea what yer doing with this here search party! So I'm gonna take it upon myself to head this outfit to make sure that we find this missing Gatsumon!"

"But Starmon," another Gatsumon pipes up, "What if we can't find him? What if the beast of the forest got him already?!" he asks, his body beginning to quiver in fright at the mention of the town's local lore of a mysterious beast who appears by the light of the moon and slays any who are foolish enough to walk the woods alone at night.

"That story is just a load of catnip!" a Gatomon states loudly. "It's just an old kitty's tail meant to scare us into staying put in our safe and cozy village where we won't take any chances or try to make it outside of here." The town splits into two, one side taking with Gatsumon about not wanting to risk leaving into the woods in fear night would arrive and the beast would get them, the other half siding with Gatomon about how it's just meant to keep them in check. Off at the edge of town, a small water imp digimon is smiling at the sight of the chaos, laughing quietly to herself.

"And to think.. they actually believe all this tripe little garbage about there being a beast in the woods ready to get any of them if they set foot out there during the night! HA!" She laughs a bit louder as she heads out into the woods, but it isn't long before she chances upon the remains of the body that was cleaved last night. Holding back the urge to vomit, she instead shrieks as she turns around and races back to the town, crashing into a fence surrounding the perimeter of the outskirts. As she manages to get through the town, she storms into the middle still screaming until Starmon grabs her.

"What is it little lady?!"

"I.. body..! Death..! Blood! COME ON!" she finally manages, grabbing Starmon's hand as she begins yanking him along, the rest of the town following. When she arrives at the body, she has to look away as do some of the weaker stomached residents. Starmon walks over to the body, examining it slowly, looking all over it as he turns the body over, revealing the face of the deceased digimon, making the other Gatsumon either cringe or break down weeping. Starmon runs a hand over him more, noticing a large nick made in the throat of the rock monster.  
"Ranamon, is this exactly how you found the body?" Starmon inquires as he turns and looks towards the water imp, who nods as she forces herself to look back at him. "Then I know who the culprit is.. It's an odd Renamon who wanders the Digital World, picking off random digimon. He always seems to choose his victim at random, simply for the thrill of the hunt.." The townsfolk all swallow nervously as they look around. A breeze kicks through the leaves of a larger tree, making a couple of them fall.

"AH THERE HE IS!" a Burgermon cries in terror, causing everyone to go into a panic, running and screaming in horror as they run into each other, push each other, and trample one another to simply try and get away.

"Stop! There ain't nothing there! Y'all are just letting yer imaginations get the best of ya!" Starmon barks, making them all stop, but notices they are all quaking. "Now just calm down! I've heard this fella don't stay in the same spot more than a few hours. By now he's already long gone!" Everyone lets a low sigh out, but they still glance around in fear as Starmon begins to direct them back to the village. Ranamon looks around a bit more before she begins to follow suit, heading back towards town when a voice in the breeze swims past her ear.

"Upon the next moonlight, another shall fall..." she hears, and begins looking around frantically, but spots absolutely nothing within her area. She whimpers quietly as what sounds like a sadistic chuckle rises through the leaves, making her freak out and return to the village just as quickly as any of the other digimon. As the day goes on, all of the villagers are wandering the town with an added edge about them, looking every which way, jumping at the sight of any shadow, the slightest snap of a twig, or the faintest sound of a possible follower behind them. At the gates, a black Renamon approaches, causing a couple townsfolk to stop dead in their tracks.

"ITS THE RENAMON!" a Palmon screams, running away. As she does, others look over and see the strangely colored digimon, and suddenly chaos ensues again. The Renamon cocks an eyebrow, completely lost by the entire situation, not realizing what has happened. "He's here! He's here! He's come back to kill us all so no one is left to warn the rest of the world!" Again, nothing more is done than the raised eyebrow as Starmon slowly approaches the black furred beast.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" he asks, a strange tone in his voice as he readies himself for any possible attack.

"My name, is Mikael," the Renamon starts slowly. "Mikael Zelmanov. I am simply a traveler. What is with everyone? Why are they.. reacting so strangely to the arrival of a new person in your town?" As he speaks, there's a peculiar accent in his voice.

"Where are you from, son?" the star shaped digimon asks picking up on the unusual speech.

"I am from Earth, more specifically from Russia. I was reborn into this world as a digimon. Thus I still have retained my accent from my original world." This time it's Starmon's turn to raise an eyebrow in curiosity as he walks over to the Renamon and begins to examine him closely, looking directly into his eyes as he tries to sense his motive. The Renamon meets his gaze, the cold stare of his charcoal gray eyes boring back into Starmon's. He nods his head after about twenty seconds of the staredown and backs away.

"He's clean. Y'all need to calm your waters. Keep jumping like this next thing you know you'll end up attackin' each other thinking y'all is the enemy." The rest of the crowd slowly dissipates, everyone looking back at the newcomer whispering and examining him as they try to figure out whether or not to trust him. "I'm sorry about that, fella. We just had a murder happen last night and everyone here is a bit on edge. I'm sure you can understand." Mikael nods his head as a small smile creeps upon his face.

"Of course. I understand completely. I am sorry to have caused such a stir upon my arrival. I did not mean to make your task as sheriff any more difficult." He bows and begins to walk away as Starmon nods.

"Nice fella. Good head on his..." The final part of the comment hits his brain and he catches up to him quickly and spins him around. "Now just a cotton pickin' minute! How did y'all know I'm the law of this town?"

"Is it not obvious?" the Renamon responds, a bit confused by his sudden spin. "You are the one who is, how do they say it.. Running the show? You took a situation into your hands and made it work. Is that not what the law does?" Starmon begins beaming with pride.

"Well, schucks.. I mean.. Any level headed feller who has a strong passion for justice can easily be the sheriff. I just love knowing that these good folks are safe and that nothing bad will happen to them so long as I can help it." Mikael nodded. "I'm sorry about that one. Guess I'm a bit jumpy myself. I do hope you'll enjoy your stay while you're here." Starmon pats him on the shoulder and walks off. Another small smirk forms on Mikael's face as Ranamon slowly approaches from behind, examining him from the back.

"My my... what an odd Renamon. I've never seen such a thing in all my life," she thinks to herself as she keeps eying him up and down, taking note of his fur shades and sheen, the health of his coat, the shape of his body, everything about him. "Excuse me?" she asks sheepishly, watching him turn around, this time taking the chance to examine his front as well. "Um.. so.. what does bring you out to our neck of the woods? Not many people come out this far without a reason." He smiles warmly at her, causing a small flutter to happen in her stomach as he nods.

"As I said, I am merely a wanderer. I go where my path leads me, wherever it may be that I arrive. I've visited some other very out of the way places that never see visitors. Though I have never had any react the way your people did." Ranamon nods as she looks up at him.

"Yeah.. I am sorry about that. We've just been all on edge since whatever it was got that Gatsumon last night. People ain't never seen something like that before around here. It's quite a shocker since this place has no violence other than the little fresh levels getting on each other about this or that and basically havin' kiddy tantrums." Mikael nods his head as he listens, examining the town. Various shops scatter the few roads, mostly just food stores and other essentials. "So, what do you think? I know it ain't much of a place like some of the big cities you've probably been to, but it's home." He smiles as she makes her comments and shakes his head.

"Not at all. This place looks wonderful. The townsfolk, when they aren't fear me for their safety are very nice it seems." She nods her head and laughs softly. "This place does seem like a very nice area to live. I may stay a couple of days."

"Well that's good. Do you not stay more than a day in a town?" she looks over to see his head shaking. "Well that's no fun being a vagabond! You should really get to know some people and make some good friends so if ever you return to the places you've been, you've got some people to meet up with!" Mikael laughs softly and nods. "Well then how 'bout you come around town with me? I'll show you some of the stuff around here."

"Well I do thank you for the offer miss...?" Mikael trails off realizing he's never gotten her name.

"Ranamon," she replies smiling sweetly. "My name is Ranamon."

"A pleasure to meet you miss Ranamon. I've never seen a digimon such as you before."

"Well to be honest, neither have I. I'm the only one of my kind that I know of. Then again, I've never seen a black Renamon before either. That's definitely new." Mikael shrugs a bit as he looks around again, this time out of nervousness and slight self consciousness. He knew he was odd. Other digimon had told him before. Every town he had visited, someone brought up the fact that he wasn't normal. It stung more when those of his own kind said it to him. Pointing out he was different was nothing new, but he hated having it pointed out. Ranamon took note of this and puts a hand on his squeezing it gently. "Hey.. I'm sorry if I said something to upset you." Mikael shook his head smiling, though the smile was weaker this time.

"No it's alright. I'm used to having my flaw pointed out to me." He sighs gently until he feels a soft squeeze of his paw, looking at Ranamon.

"It isn't a flaw. Don't be saying stuff like that. It ain't good or healthy for you." Once more, his reaction is to raise an eyebrow in curious fashion, unsure of what brought the comment on from her. But he decided to take it as nothing and nods his head. "Thank you. Anyway, come on," she says softly, although slightly ashamed as she begins to tug him along, directing him towards one of the shops. As they walk in, he looks around, examining the various trinkets on the wall, and the odd spices laden within bins built in rickety wooden crates. He picked up a small pepper but as he did, the entire box shifted and the wood creaked as though about to give way. He cursed silently and grabbed the box, blushing horribly as the commotion he made caused the shopkeep to turn and look at him, along with the two patrons who were in the store. Ranamon can't help but giggle as he tries to layer the peppers back in and adjust the box onto his hip to free a hand so he can maneuver it around more in hopes of placing it back upon the decrepit posts whence it laid. When he finally gets it back up, he growls quietly at Ranamon who places a hand over her lips, trying to conceal the smile and the last faint sounds of her giggle. "Oh don't be so uptight, silly! That happens to everyone who tries to mess with stuff here." She leans over and daintily picks a pepper up, causing no motion to stir at all inside the rest of the box. "It's just something you get used to with time," she cooed, smiling warmly at him as she hands him the pepper. Another low growl is heard, this one of embarrassment more than anything as he thanks her. "Here, let me show you how," she says, standing on her tip toes as she reaches into another crate, pulling out a small apple. "Now you try." Mikael decides to mock her slightly and rises up on his tip toes as well, reaching over as she did, very lady like, and plucks an apple with no issue. "Well aside from the smart aleckness there!" she quips, lightly backhanding his shoulder as he smiles at her. He sets the fruit back down and as they leave he apologizes to the keep for creating such a problem. As they make it back out into the daylight, a couple of younger digimon point to the two of them and one whispers something to the other, making them both giggle. Both Ranamon and Mikael eye them strangely as they run off, still laughing happily.

"Do you have any idea what that was about?" Mikael asks as he turns to look at Ranamon. She sighs placing her hands upon her hips huffing quietly.

"Knowing those two rascals, it's them talking about how we're a couple since we're hanging around. They're probably gonna spread a rumor about it now or somethin." Mikael places a hand upon her shoulder, causing her to jump violently in shock from the action.

"Does it matter than much?" he inquires. "We both know there is nothing, and if people wish to believe such a silly thing, then let them. We know better." She smiles, though slightly hurt from a part of his comment as she puts her hand upon his, patting the back softly before brushing it off her shoulder.

"I guess so..." she whispers as she begins to walk away from him, leaving him wondering what he had said wrong. As the day passes, more townsfolk are looking at the two thinking they are becoming close. Ranamon smiles as people wave to them, telling them how cute they are together. Mikael notes this for later but just smiles as he waves back politely. When the day winds down, Ranamon leads him to her house and turns around to look at him, though her gaze is more directed to his chest than his face. "Well.. Thank you for spending the day with me, Mikael. I had a lot of fun." He smiles and nods as he places a hand upon her shoulder once more. "So where will you be sleeping?"

"I'll just head into the woods and sleep out there." Ranamon gasps loudly and shakes her head furiously grabbing him by the waist pulling him hard against her.

"NO NO NO!" she cries. "No you will not! Not with whatever is out there! It still may be out there and I am not going to let you be out there alone where it may get you!" Mikael looks down at her in shock and slowly but unsurely wraps his arms back around her. She blushes terribly, realizing what an odd outburst of affection she had just shown to a complete stranger, and pushes him away slightly clearing her throat. "I mean... I would rather you not sleep out in the wilderness where that creature might be able to get you." She looks up at Mikael who blinks a couple of times.

"I'm... fairly certain I can handle myself if something arises. I have wandered the world and met all sorts of strange beasts that I have either been able to beat or get away from. I am quite capable of caring for myself." Ranamon huffs heavily and pushes him off the porch slightly.

"Well if you think you can handle it, then be my guest. I will just come and check on you come the mornin'!" The Renamon simply turns and begins to walk out of the town. "Not even a goodnight?" she whispers as she watches him leave. The darkness of his fur begins to meld with the pitch black of the forest line, until only his gauntlets are visible from the torches lit around the fence line, until after a few more moments, even those are swallowed by the night's embrace. During the night, Ranamon tosses and turns, unable to truly get comfortable or feels as though something is eating away at her insides. She sits up in bed and sighs throwing the covers to the side and sets her feet upon the floor, shuffling over to the window to look in the direction Mikael went off to. "I really hope he's doing alright.." Without thinking, she wanders downstairs and out her front door into the dimly light village square, the torches burning out slowly for the night. The light cast is a haunted glow, like the fires of the underworld slowly rising as shadows of spirits twinkle and dance upon the ground. Her shadow joins in the ritual as she treads lightly over the dirt road. When she reaches the forest's edge, she squints as though it would be able to help her see through the dense trees. "Mikael, you'd better be okay.." she says quietly as she eyes a bit more into the dark before turning back towards the village. As she begins to retreat, something grabs holds of her and begins to drag her backwards. She goes to shriek in terror but a hand is already over her mouth, muffling anything she may be able to do. Her only reaction is to flair and kick wildly hoping that she'll either hit her captor or make it lose it's grip so she may escape. Unfortunately for her, neither of these happen and she gets his hard in the back of the head, knocking her out cold.  
When Ranamon comes to, she's in the woods still, bound to a large tree as she looks around attempting to regain the focus in her vision. When she does, the first thing she sees is a decrepit face looking at hers, and she goes to scream once more but a gag in her mouth prevents it from happening once again. The digimon laughs quietly as a large clawed finger passes over her cheek, tracing her jawline.

"My my... what a pretty treat I have found..." it says, it's tone low and raspy, cold, unfeeling, but at the same time full of sick tormented joy as it eyes her. "I do think I'm going to have some fun tonight..." The claw begins tracing all over her body, feeling everything about her, from her clothing, to her figure, to her most intimate areas that have never been touched before. A muffled shriek turns into a whimper, feeling violated from the being's touch. "Now you just wait right here... Don't go anywhere..." It laughs at it's own joke as it begins to walk away, leaving Ranamon there with tears pouring down her cheeks. As it vanishes, she shuts her eyes crying and sobbing. Over the noise she's making, she can't hear anything around her, but after a couple minutes, she realizes her hands are loosening. She looks behind her but can't see anything due to the tree being there. When her hands drop she goes to get up but it stopped and lifted as she feels the gag being removed. Before she can scream again, another hand is put over her lips.

"Shhhh... not a sound..." She stops, recognizing the voice as Mikael's, feeling him leap quickly up into the trees. He begins gracefully but speedily leaping from branch to branch back towards the town until a loud roar halts his progress. "He knows you are missing.. You must get back to the village. I will hold him off. I know he will pursue us." Within moments, thunderous footsteps are heading barging in their direction. "As I said." He leaps to the forest floor and sets her down, pushing her towards the direction of town. "As I said, go! I will hold him!" She shakes her head but sees him spin around glaring at her. "Do not argue with me. This is something that will be a very hard fight! You need to get back to town now and protect yourself!"

"Fine, but I'm getting others!" she pleads, trying to hault her crying still.

"No. I do not want anyone else getting hurt." Before she can speak, he pushes her hard, almost knocking her over. "MOVE!" he barks as she jumps in terror, fleeing back towards the town as the beast crashes through the trees, stopping in front of Mikael. "SkullGreymon.. It is you I see..." The walking dinosaur skeleton looks down at Mikael and growls loudly.

"Was it you.. who stole my nightly snack?" He nods and SkullGreymon growls again. "Then you shall die!" He roars viciously as he lunges at Mikael who jumps to the left as a huge hand smashes into where he stood, sending quakes through the earth and toppling trees. The next few swings are mindless attempts to just strike, but the next two are planned, and as Mikael leaps up again, SkullGreymon lashes his tail out striking the kitsune digimon hard and pounds him into a tree. A wicked cackle rings through the air as the large hand pins the fox down and the shadow looms over him, taking out the moon's light in chunks through the ribcage. "Now... shall be the time of your undoing..." The cracking of bones is heard, both from the skeletal frame of SkullGreymon moving, as well as some of the ribs of Mikael as more pressure is applied to his body, making him attempt to scream in pain but it only comes out as a weakened cry.

"DRAINING RAIN!" Before SkullGreymon can react, a large torrent of water slams into him, forcing his head down a bit. The attack is strong but nowhere near powerful enough to do any damage to him. When he looks up, another funnel of water plows into him, this time flowing into an eye socket. It causes a momentary lapse of pressure on Mikael who slips out quickly rising to his feet trying to regain his breath. When he looks over his shoulder, he sees Ranamon standing there, glaring at the beast. "You will not harm him once more, you got it ugly?!" SkullGreymon can't help but laugh, the fact that such a tiny creature was standing up to him was hilarious. "I will not let you hurt him anymore!" She goes to try her attack again, but SkullGreymon swats her away easily, sending her crashing powerfully into a tree. When she hits, her breath is taken away as she slides down the bark. The lumbering mass of decayed bones begins to stomp towards her wanting to just eliminate her and stop toying around with the persistent pests he's been fighting. Before he can reach, Mikael has flown through the air and landed a hard kick square in the side of his head. He uses the force to rebound off and land below, dashing between the legs of the large dinosaur before taking to the tail, charging up it.

"I will not let you get away from me!" he cries, making Ranamon look up to see Mikael scaling the exposed spine. The bones holding a large peculiar missile in place on SkullGreymon's back begin to loosen as it prepares to launch. But before it can, Mikael latches onto it.

"MIKAEL! DON'T!" Ranamon screams as she watches him cling to the explosive, knowing full well the risk he's taking. "LET IT GO!" The last thing she sees is him looking at her, his eyes wide but a large smile on his face as he angles it slightly so it slams into the back of SkullGreymon's head with him still clinging to it to direct it's flight path. The explosion is large and blinding, the light making it impossible to see, the concussion from the boom almost knocking Ranamon out. The last things she sees is the smoke from the blast area, as well as SkullGreymon beginning to delete. Then her world turns to black nothingness. Her eyes snap back open, her vision blurred badly as she tries to focus. "Where... where am I?" she asks weakly, nothing more than a quiet squeak emitting from her vocal chords. "MIKAEL!" she tries to cry, causing a very bad pain in her throat as she finally regains her eyesight.

"Easy, little lady..." She looks over to spot Starmon standing next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I need to know what happened... I know that you just went through a lot, and I'm sorry to ask something like this right off the bat, but I need ta know."

"A.. A SkullGreymon attacked me.. but.. but..." She sobs lightly, remembering what she saw of Mikael's actions. "Mikael saved me.. He grabbed onto that missile thing SkullGreymon's have and blasted it into the back of his fat head! But.. he didn't make it out from it.. There's no way he could have made it alive from there.." Starmon nods slowly.

"We canvased the area when we found you.. We saw signs of a huge struggle.. but there wasn't no body of that Renamon around anywhere.. At least the boy went out doing one of the most honorable things a gentleman could do.. Defending the life of a beautiful young woman.." Ranamon's weeping only becomes louder as she buries her face in her hands.

"Stop that..." a low raspy tone states, as though on the verge of death. "You're... you're scaring the poor girl..." Ranamon looks up knowing the voice, seeing Mikael leaning against the doorframe, drenched in his own blood as well as that of SkullGreymon's. Parts of his fur are missing as well as some obvious spots of flesh. "I'm... I'm not... not... no..." His sentence falls short as he passes out, crashing face first into the floor.

"Dear lord, how the hell did this boy survive?!" Starmon mutters in shock as he flags down a nurse, ordering her to get Mikael help immediately. Ranamon can't help but look in shock as Mikael is taken away, blood dripping down from his fingertips to the floor of the hospital, leaving a crimson trail following his path to the emergency room. "I don't know how that kid managed to pull it off Ranamon.. but.. he did it." Ranamon just nods her head slowly as she looks down at her own wounds. After seeing Mikael, it put her own injuries into perspective, knowing she could have had much worse done to her. But seeing him and how he was physically shook her more than anything that had happened to her personally. After a couple more days of being confined to a room, Ranamon is allowed to move through the building with supervision.

"I... I want to see Mikael," she states weakly to one of her nurses. "I want to see him.. Please..." The Biyomon accompanying her fidgets gently but nods and directs the imp to the room Mikael is in.

"I'm going to warn you right now.. You won't like what you see..." When they reach the room, she looks into the large window from the observation area, gasping in horror. Mikael's body is either bandaged, cast, or wired. Large tufts of fur have been shaved from him to make room for the wires and various tubes that have been stuck into his body. He is barely able to breathe and is forced to have an iron lung attached to him as well in order for him to maintain a normal breath cycle. "I'm sorry.. He was much worse than we thought." Ranamon begins to bawl loudly banging on the window. Biymon tries to control her but her emotional distress has made her hard to contain. Two more nurses must come and restrain her. The commotion she's caused has awakened Mikael slightly as he looks over in her direction. He sighs weakly as he attempts to move an arm, but it fails miserably.

"What happened to him?!" she cries furiously, still struggling mightily against the restrainers as she tries to get back to him.

"CALM DOWN!" one of the nurses finally barks, almost completely killing the strength Ranamon had as she collapses to her knees still crying heavily. "The wounds he suffered in his fight were not his only ones. It's obvious he hasn't sought medical attention in a long while, and a lot of his wounds are old ones that have not properly healed or he just didn't take care of. Now you need to calm this down right now. I will use antiseptic if I have to!" Ranamon slowly calms her crying and just stands, her eyes nearly void of feeling. "Ma'am, are you alright?" She shakes her head slowly and sighs.

"Take me back to my room, please. I want to be alone." The Biyomon look at each other quite concerned and as they take her back to her room, one informs a guard in the area to keep an eye out on her, in case she may do something. She instead just sits in her bed, unmoving, as though lifeless. The more she thinks about the sight, the more she becomes depressed. Never before had she seen someone make such a sacrifice, especially not for a stranger. More so, she never thought one would make such a sacrifice for her. "Mikael... you idiot..." Slowly she forces herself to lay down, tears beginning to well up in her eyes again. "You'd better not die on me..." she whispers as she passes out, her emtional distress finally catching up with her as her energy is suddenly drained.


	2. Backgrounds Come Forth

When the dawn's light breaks through her window, Ranamon slowly stirs to life, though her movements are those of one who's will to go on has been stripped from her very essence. As she props herself up on her elbows, she looks around the room, realizing the cold, unforgiving hospital venue she's located at will not provide any sort of comfort from the nightmares she had occurred the night before. Weakly she reaches over and hits the call light, and a few moments later a Biyomon walks into her room.

"Good morning," she says solemnly. "Is there something I can get you?" Ranamon returns the question with a slow shake of her head as she begins to shuffle out of the bed gently. "Ma'am?"

"I.. I want to go for a walk.. I need... escape. Something to get my mind of Mikael.. Anything..." Biyomon nods reluctantly and helps Ranamon to her feet, carefully helping her along. Most of the medical equipment that had been attached to her has been removed allowing much more freedom of movement. As the two digimon shuffle through the halls, Ranamon tries to find anything to distract her, but nothing is working.

"Excuse me?" the Biyomon clears her throat, grabbing the imp's attention. "May... may I ask a couple of personal questions?" Ranamon looks a bit surprised by the request but slowly nods her head. "What... what exactly is your relationship with that Renamon? Is he your lover?" Ranamon blushes terribly upon hearing the final part of the question and shakes her head furiously, causing herself to become light headed almost instantly. The nurse helps steady her and seats her in a chair near their location.

"God no!" she manages to finally say after clearing her head. "I honestly haven't even known him for a day!"

"Then..." Biyomon pauses, trying to figure out what exactly to ask. "Then why are you showing such.. concern? Such heartache at the sight of him in his condition?" Again, the terrible red glow returns to Ranamon's face, not truly realizing just how much concern and caring she was showing for one she'd just met not 48 hours ago. As the pink bird digimon and the water imp talked, Starmon made his way to Mikael's room, knocking on the door gently. The black furred fox weakly looks over at his visitor, his eyes lacking the glimmering shine normally in the gaze of a living being. Starmon was sure this was just to weakness and his battle, but the air given off in the room felt as though a shroud of guilt was filling the atmosphere.

"'Scuse me, youngin'..." Starmon begins, almost apologetically, "I know ya'll are needin' yer rest and all that.. but.. I need to ask you a few questions..." The Renamon can only nod a bit for the time being as he forces himself to try and sit up. The sheriff rushes over to try and stop him but the fox refuses to listen and sits up anyway, grabbing the glass of water next to his table and taking a slow sip, wincing heavily at the pain of swallowing. "First an' foremost... How exactly did you arrive here, son? You told me you were a human, didn't ya?" He glances at the ebony beast, who nods.

"Yes," Mikael finally speaks, his voice hoarse and weak from having a tube in it, as well as just the general state of his physical being. "I was one of the digidestined who came to this world. When the time came for us to return after the beings of this world decided who would be the ones to stay and fight for the destiny of the world, I was not one selected. But my... my stubbornness I had picked up in the real world had gotten the best of me, and instead of listening to the voice of reason, I found a way to stay behind." As he finishes his first part of his story, his voice crackles and fades as he whimpers weakly as the horrid scratching in his throat picks up like the feeling of a random object tickling the throat driving one mad. He tries to chase it away with another painful sip of water, but to no avail. As he mentioned before, the stubbornness kicks in and he forces himself to speak through the annoyance and pain anyway. "However.. after a fair time of wandering your world.. I had.. had lost track of how long I had even been here to begin with.. I ran into something. I still am trying to figure out what the digimon was. I have never seen such a beast before, and have yet to see him again. But in an instant, without a second though.. I was dead. He so much as simply looked at me, in that moment decided I needed to die and struck me down so fast I didn't even have time to inhale the final terrified breath before my body was destroyed." Starmon's eyes slowly open wide at the revelation of the events, knowing that some digimon are more than willing to kill without reason. "So.. I floated.. Just waiting in the digital trash bin, awaiting my time for my file to be selected and deleted. I'm guessing someone had other plans though.. and when I was awoken, Primary Village filled my sight. That bright, vibrant almost headache inducing colors surrounded me. Elecmon greeted me, wondering why a black Renamon had suddenly appeared in his village. Even I had no answers."

"My word... that is a very odd tale you've got there youngin'... My next question... what exactly did this digimon look like?" The fox shakes his head again, his gaze fixed on the covers of his bed, one gauntlet covered paw caressing the other tenderly, the claws unconsciously scratching at the area where a tube was being fed into a vein.

"I can't even tell you. I only saw his back.. And the moment he spun, his attack was already being launched. I saw nothing.. Not a single thing of him. Just only my demise." Starmon shook his head a bit, slightly in disbelief even though he knew many a digimon who would do such a thing, but also because part of him didn't believe what was being said. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" Mikael asks, still clawing slightly at the slightly raised piece of exposed flesh on his paw where the IV tube has punctured his flesh, the continual agitation beginning to draw a bit of blood. Starmon notes this, and shakes his head again. The next time he speaks, something in his voice has changed, a new tone, much more serious. "If there is nothing else..." he begins, a dagger point to his speech, as though wanting the intrusive star to leave, "then please be gone.. I need my rest.."

"Son, you best stop pickin' at that. It ain't gonna help none, and it'll probably make a nurse or two mighty angry." Mikael's eyes suddenly snap open, and his entire personality seems to change as he looks down, realizing he's drawing blood from the spot, actually having torn the hole open some so the tube has become loose in it's resting spot.

"Oh... yes, I.. I mustn't do that. You're right, sir. Thank... thank you. I do need to lay down for a bit though, if you don't mind. I am feeling a bit light-headed." After a once over, the sheriff digmon nods his head and stands up, walking away a few paces facing Mikael, as though afraid to turn his back to him. When he felt a comfortable range away, he turned and walked out of the room briskly. Traversing the halls, he runs into Ranamon and stops.

"I don't know about that kid anymore..." he begins, staring at her through half glared eyes, though a fire lit in his soul, a ping on an instictual radar having gone off, "But I don't like him as much as I did before. There's something wrong with him. Like he's got a second person in that head of his. I want you keeping your distance from him for now, little lady, you got that?" Ranamon looks up at him, a bit shocked and taken aback by his orders. She watches as Starmon points a finger rigidly towards the Biyomon with her. "If she makes so much as an attempt to see that thing, I want her stopped, got it?" The pink bird digimon is also surprised by the sudden turn in the town's law official. She halfheartedly nods, unsure of how to answer otherwise. "And if she does, you had better tell me, is that clear? If I have to, I will come and take that fox out of here myself and put him where he can't get to her!"

"Now wait just a darn minute!" Ranamon proclaims, though her head rush returns from the sudden rise in her own aggression. "How can you say such a thing about a mon who just threw his life on the line for a complete and total stranger he hadn't met not even 24 hours ago?!" As she barks out, her hands clench into tight balled fists, her own nails almost digging into her flesh and drawing blood as her face flushes in anger. "And how can you insinuate that he would be something evil or that he's hiding something from us?!" In an instant, her cheek burns from the fiery sensation of being struck, and she falls to the floor as a loud yelp of pain escapes her lips. Biyomon looks at Starmon, who's hand is following through from slapping the water imp off the bench she was perched on.

"Sir! Leave the grounds immediately! That was uncalled for and if you do not remove yourself right now, I wll have someone come and escort you out!"

"Shut it!" Starmon barks. "Don't give me that nonsense! I'm the law of this here town and I'll see myself out thank you very much! Don't think you can order me around like that!" As he turns to leave, he spins into a large body of fur. Looking up as he backs away a couple of short bursted steps, he looks up to see Mikael's eyes glaring directly at him. His pupils are absent, a low, violent, primordial growl emitting from the depths of his throat as the paw that he was scratching at lashes out, gripping to the top point of Starmon, the equivalent of gripping the top of a normal being's head. "LET GOA ME THIS INSTANT!" As he reaches up to grip the forearm of the fox beast, he's slung hard over Mikael's shoulder, and into a wall. The crash knocks a reception's desk on the other side, sending files and binders shaking, some dropping to the floor and scattering forms and paperwork everywhere.

"If you ever... EVER strike the lady again," Mikael begins, the growl continuing as he speaks making his voice seem almost demonic in nature to match the entire shift in his personality, "I swear, I will find you. Even if takes me hunting you to the ends of the digital world... I WILL find you, and you will die.. a slow.. horrible.. painful... terrible death.. and I will scatter pieces of you for others to find across all the continents of this plain! Have I made myself clear?!" His chest heaves back and forth heavily as his claws clench and release, veins showing on the spots of exposed flesh as his adrenaline races. Ranamon looks at Mikael in a terrified shock, unaware he was capable of such a display as Starmon picks himself up off the floor slowly, the shock of the hit having knocked him senseless for a moment.

"Son...!" he begins but begins to back away as he does, "You just chose the wrong battle to fight!" Starmon quickly retreats into the lobby and exits quickly. As he vanishes from sight, Mikael's entire body heaves forth a bit as his upper body sulks towards the floor. Falling forward more, he lands on his knees, his strength suddenly sapped from him, a loud groan comes forth as he looks up slowly to a blurred and fading world before passing out once again. His face plants heavily into the tiled floor, leaving him with Ranamon, Biyomon, and various other visitors, patients and staff staring at him in disbelief.


	3. The Jekyll and Hyde Effect

A jolt shoots through his body, his eyes snapping open as though he was wired to a large power source, what exposed areas of skin are drenched in sweat. The fur that still remained was drenched, and he felt it matting and knotting as he tried to right and orient himself. The room was dark, only glowing flickering lights from the machine that he was attached to lit the ruin in annoying short burst intervals. When his eyes began to focus, he could slowly make out the stereotypical hospital room amenities. The cliché TV hung upon the wall, with only a few select channels he assumed. At least that was the cliché in the real world. Perhaps being in the digital world, it would have all the channels… and still absolutely nothing to watch. His right hand slowly lifted and swung wide, knocking off a water glass perched on the stand next to his bed. The moment he struck it, a silent curse was ushered in his mind before the explosion of glass making contact with the tile floor broke the silence like a bomb erupting within a quiet village. As he grumbled and forced himself up the rest of the way, he looked towards the door as he heard it open. And then, a familiar voice entered into his mind, snapping him too. It was quiet, almost a dead faint whisper like the breeze whisking through the forest in the dead of night.

"Mi…Mikael?" Ranamon's voice quietly snuck from her lips, as though extremely frightened. "Are… Are you okay?" His right ear snaps up, hearing her slowly trying to approach the bed, not wanting to alert any of the nurses that she was in his room. "Are you still mad?" came the question that he could physically hear a tremble in her voice.

"Mad?" he thought to himself. "Why would I be mad…? What is she talking about?" When she finally reached his bedside, she kept her distance just out of arm's reach. "What's wrong?" he finally spoke, his voice still a low, harsh rhasp of a tone, which he noticed Ranamon back away as swiftly as her state would allow. When Mikael extended a hand towards her hand, she drew it back quickly, causing a very sharp pain to suddenly burst forth within his chest. "Why are you not allowing me to comfort you?" he weakly replied. It was still the same rhaspy tone but it felt different to Ranamon. It wasn't anger. It had no sharp edge to it. It sounded… heartbroken almost. When Ranamon heard this, she herself froze. It's as though she felt the pain in his voice, she felt too within herself. There's no possible way that he couldn't remember what he had done earlier that day, could there?

"Do you even remember what you did, Mikael?" The look of absolute confusion remained, his eyes looking as though they were swelling slightly with tears as he shook his head. "…How can you not? You made a huge scene in the lobby… half the staff was afraid to come near your room after you passed out?" Still the look remained the same, a poor attempt at trying to remain emotionless tried to squeeze past the emotional outline that was gripping his face. "You really have no idea what I'm talking about.. do you?" she asked, the surprise in her voice quite apparent as he slowly shook his head. As she explained the situation, she could see Mikael shifting. The look of sadness and pain slowly gave way as she recounted the details of Starmon striking her to a look of anger, a look of pure rage that someone would lay a hand on her in such a manner. Once more, the primordial growl that had found it's voice when Starmon was present had returned, causing Ranamon to slowly move away in fear.

"I cannot believe he would do such a sick… horrible thing to you!" he murmured, his voice cracking slightly once in a while. Ranamon cautiously reaches a hand over, extremely slowly as to try and not startle the enraged beast. When it comes to rest upon the back of his own hand, his whole body once again jolts hard, causing her to shriek in terror as she falls backwards from her spot, hitting the floor hard. Tears begin to form in her eyes, both from the physical pain of her wounded body striking the unforgiving solid surface, but also from the emotional pain of seeing someone whom she had connected with so well a mere two days ago, suddenly becoming an entirely different entity right in front of her. When he gazed down at her, the look in his eyes shifted. The innocence that was there before the tale suddenly surfaced and she heard a sob. She looked up in shock; disbelief was forming in her own eyes. Mikael, someone who seemed so well rounded from travel, so battle hardened that he would risk his life for a complete stranger, was starting to break down and cry as he forced himself out of his bed. "Oh god.. Ranamon.. I'm so sorry…" He kneels down, swaying back and forth from the sudden movements as he attempted to help her back to her feet and put her onto the bed so he could let her take his place.

"Mikael, it's alright. I just… I'm not sure how to feel around you…" The words were the true dagger that finally stabbed him fully through. "You were so kind. Sweet. Wonderful to me. I couldn't believe how amazing you were. But as of late, you've become something else entirely. I know you are still there, but… there's another you there too… I don't know what to make of it. At first, I felt safe near you. Now, I feel like I have to watch my back with you. It's like you'll suddenly turn from who you truly are to this… this hunter within. This monster who will stop at nothing to protect what he cares about at any cost. Mikael, I just don't know what to think about this!" After she had finished pouring her heart out, a deafening, almost painful dreadful silence filled the room. His eyes had faded to a truly emotionless state. There were no tears. There was no anger. It was empty. As though his soul, his entire essence had left him as he rose up after finishing helping her to her feet and putting her on the bed. She wanted to speak again, but she felt it wasn't right. All she could do was slowly, quietly try to whisper his name to get any kind of reaction from him. But there was nothing. The silence remained, only interrupted by the sound of a gentle breeze caressing the window from the outside. For what was only perhaps fifteen seconds at most, a silence that felt forever held the air tightly. Ranamon finally tried to break it. "Mikael…?" Again, a short burst of dead silence filled the room.

"Just… don't even speak," Mikael finally began. "You need your rest. You obviously are in no state to be moving around. Take my bed, I'm not risking you going back to your own room and falling in the hall somewhere…" She started to open her mouth to speak but a trembling paw rose from the Renamon, halting her before she could usher even the beginning of a breath. "No. Don't argue. Don't say a single thing. Just stay here and rest." A sheepish nod was all she could manage. She felt embarrassed, almost humiliated that she was being treated as such a child. What made the situation worse was she couldn't figure out Mikael's intentions. Or even which Mikael it was that was speaking to her right now. It had the concern in the words that the Mikael she had first met had shown, but that tone of anger. That tone of annoyance, of a seething rage slowly building under the surface waiting to erupt like a fissure slowly breaking open under the water exposing an underwater volcano.

"Mikael, I'm sorry to have put you through all of this…" she quietly whispers trying to make it so he doesn't hear her in fear of getting scolded more.

"I'm the fool who put my life on the line for you," he replies, surprising her. "I'm the one who latched onto the missile, full on knowing what I had coming. Honestly I'm amazed I'm even still alive. I'm STILL trying to figure out how I'm still here. I have done nothing but think about it and you the entire time I've been stuck in this god forsaken place." The entire time he spoke, his eyes were locked on her, trying to figure her reaction. Her jaw had lowered only slightly, leaving her mouth agape, what he believed to be shock from his confession of her being on his mind. After that, her eyes began to water. This reaction he was unsure of. Was it still from the confession, or was it from guilt of feeling as though she was responsible for his state. A heavy sigh worked from his lungs and passed his lips before he walked over to her and did something that even surprised him. Before he or she even knew what to think, his arms were wrapped gently around her, his left around her shoulders, his right gently cradling her head as he held her into his chest. Her eyes shot open in shock at the move but without even thinking, her arms gripped his waist tightly, tears forming heavier in her eyes.

"Mikael…" she whimpered, sobbing quietly as the warmth of his fur rushed through her flesh on her face, her eyes closing. She wasn't sure what to make of this situation. Yet again he had done a complete one-eighty. He wasn't the same mon yet again. That anger had left him, she could feel it. The warm sensation he was giving off was apparent that any ill feelings were gone. As she was held, she could hear the heartbeat racing through him. It quickened already just from her being there, but when she squeezed him softly, she could literally feel his heart race faster when she did. What she did next caught them both so off guard, and made her more than embarrassed enough for them both. She turned her head slightly to her left, and placed a gentle kiss into his chest, in return causing his heart to beat so quickly she was worried he'd pass out from how quickly it was racing blood through his system. "Mikael …" she tried to start. She was at a loss for words. She couldn't defend herself, make up a reason, anything. "I.. I don't know what just happened. I'm so sorry Mikael.." In one swift motion, before her brain could register what was being done, a finger was underneath her chin forcing her to look up, and Mikael's lips were planting themselves into hers, causing an inhalation of air to be swept into her lungs. She had to leave her eyes open for a few seconds, trying to figure out if what was happening was real. When she kept her gaze fixed on the fox in front of her, his gaze locked into hers. And within that split second, her body gave out. The last thing she saw for the moment was a grin on Mikael's face as he laid her down gently.

When she suddenly came to, her eyes yet again reached to a blurry world. Her vision hadn't focused in, but she could see movement. Lights moving overhead, as though she was being funneled through a tunnel. When the vision finally snapped into full picture, she realized that's about the size of it. She was being carted down a hallway. When she looked up, she saw Mikael over her, pushing her down the lengthy corridor in a wheelchair. "Mikael? What's going on?"

"We're being released. They feel we have both healed enough to be let out of here. We just can't do anything too crazy." She smiled warmly and reached a hand around, placing it on top of his upon the handle.

"Did… did last night really happen?" she questioned, blushing extremely heavily as her gaze wandered back up to him. The only thing that met her stare was a warm, gentle smile upon his face which answered her question right then and there. She blushed more as she returned her gaze forward.

"Oh my!" a Biyomon waiting for them exclaimed. "Are you alright? You're quite flushed!"

"She's fine, I promise. Just a tad bit of embarrassment," Mikael replied for her with a chuckle. "I shall be taking her home and watching after her. I do apologize for this supposed scene I made a few days ago. I truly don't remember doing any of that, but I did not mean to." Biyomon nods a bit nervously, remembering the strength Mikael had found somehow even in his wounded and battered state. He helped Ranamon up and slowly guided her outside. When the automatic doors shot open, sunlight poured over them, blinding them with the burning sensation they have not truly seen since their acceptance into the building.

"Mikael… thank you for everything you've done for me. I know I haven't said anything since we've been in there… but you have no idea how much what you've done for me means." Again, another warm smile meets her from the Renamon's expression as he takes her hand and walks beside her, wrapping his free arm around her to make sure she doesn't lose her balance or collapse if she feels faint. They arrive at her house and he helps her inside, carefully helping her to the kitchen and sitting her down. "Would you like to stay here for the next few days? I know you don't have a home to go to or a place to sleep. You can use my sofa if you'd like." An unexpected chuckle crosses his lips and she cocks her head curiously. "And just what, may I ask, is so darn funny, huh?"

"Can't I just share the bed with you?" he asks with a playful wink, making her blush furiously once again.

"NOW YOU JUST WAIT ONE DARN MINUTE, MISTER!" she proclaims loudly. "I AM A LADY AND YOU DO NOT ASK SUCH A THING OF ME!" A rousing, boisterous laugh escapes the fox as she huffs furiously. "I do NOT see what is so darn funny, sir!"

"Please. I truly wouldn't ever actually ask such a thing of you. That is extremely disrespectful. " She huffed once again, her blush still remaining as she folds her arms across her chest. "And so shall this next comment be," he smirks. "Careful where you cross those arms, they make other parts of you look quite luscious." She looks down and growls as she glares back up at him, realizing he was talking about her squeezing her breasts together.

"What has gotten into you?!" she snaps, unsure where this perverse nature of his was coming from. "I have never heard such words come out of your mouth, and I would appreciate it if it would stay that way! I like to think maybe you just happen to be the first true gentleman I've met! And that maybe something possibly could happen between us!" Those words drew an immediate halt to his laughter, and he looked at her in pure surprise.

"Ranamon… do you mean that?" She nodded as she looked down. "Then… then I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say such things. I just feel more comfortable around you, and I always have been kind of a jokester when I get to know people better. I thought maybe I had crossed that point where I could be my true self with you."

"I want that, Mikael. I truly do. But I would appreciate it if you would keep your gentlemanly ways going. I truly like you as you are. I won't mind a joke here and there, but goodness, I don't want you to become just another typical male out there." He nods slowly and understandingly. "Thank you Mikael. You mean a great deal to me, and I'd hate to lose that." They spend the rest of the afternoon together in her home, trying to slowly get readjusted to being free from the confines of a hospital. As nightfall beckons, Ranamon looks at Mikael from the steps. "If you need me for anything, and I mean anything Mikael, please don't hesitate. My door will be open." A smug smirk crosses his face with a quiet chuckle, and she glares playfully. "Now now, mister, don't you be gettin any ideas, you hear me?" she states as she places a hand on her hip, the other wagging a finger, but a playful wink follows along with a smile of her own. "Have a good night, Mikael. I shall see you in the morning." She blows a kiss in his direction and ascends the steps. As she does, Mikael watches her, but a shift in his eyes flashes quickly, the familiar low growl that emits once again finds a voice from the throat of the beast, it slowly filling the empty living room.

"Tonight…," he thought to himself, "Whether she likes it or not… she is going to be mine…"


	4. Raping Ranamon (WIP)

Once the ebony grasp of darkness had gripped the village, Mikael still lie awake downstairs. His thoughts jumped everywhere, trying to place why he had been acting the way he had according to Ranamon. He knew that he hadn't been this way before entering the village, but then again, he'd never found someone like Ranamon who captured him in such a way to make him feel at ease enough to truly be himself. He could hear her upstairs shifting around the rooms, assuming she was preparing herself for bed. As he thought of her getting ready, his mind wandered into a perverse realm he had never visited before. The idea of her unclothed, standing hapless, completely exposed entered his subconscious. He shook his head vigorously, so hard that he caused himself to become dizzy. He lay down upon the sofa he had been given to act as his place of rest, and uneasily pulled a blanket over himself. He was trying to erase the thoughts from his mind, but hearing her still shuffling about upstairs didn't help ease that burden. After a few more moments, she fell still, and instead he heard the sounds of the bedframe upstairs squeaky as she crawled into her own cocoon of slumber. After a few more minutes of tossing and turning attempting to find a level of comfort that he could rest and work with, he finally found a position on the smaller sized couch. A few more minutes of random shifting and twitches gave way to him finally passing out in the home of her gracious host.

During the night, Ranamon's eyes snapped open quickly, as she sat upright in her bed. Her body soaked in sweat, she looked out of her window from the bed, panting heavily as she tried to calm herself down. She had dreamt of all the things past recently that had brought pain to both her and Mikael. "Oh my god… That… that wasn't right… I hope Mikael is okay… I really should go check on him. All alone downstairs, I should at least let him in here to keep him company." She quickly slapped herself across the face. "What in the sam-hill am I sayin'? He's a wander! He doesn't need anyone's company. He's used to being by himself." As she nestled back into her covers, a heavy sign passed her lips. "Damnit Mikael… Why do I have to be so attracted to you?" The next noise she heard caused her to leap so hard up that she almost fell out from her bed. The same growl she had heard so many times before came from somewhere within the confines of her own sanctum of her bedroom. "Mi..Mi…Mikael, if you're there, come out right this instant!" she finally stammered out.

"I'm hiding in plain sight…" the voice whispered within the growl. Ranamon straightened in fear, recognizing the tone as the demonic angered one Mikael achieved whenever he wasn't himself. "Can you not see me?"

"Mikael this isn't funny! Don't joke about this! You are in a lady's bedroom good sir and so help me I will scream bloody murder and get half the town over here so fast!" What she heard next did nothing to comfort her. The chuckle, the same sick twisted and sadistic chuckle that had found its way to her ear in the woods rose from the shadows and violated her mind yet again. As she drew in a heavy breath to scream, in a flash, Mikael had lept from the shadows covering a corner of her room and was on top of Ranamon so quickly she had no time to react. The next thing she realized was a large hand was over her mouth, making it impossible for her to carry out her threat, and his entire body weight holding her down upon her bed. The growl continued to emanate but upon his face, a sick and warped devilish smile appeared as his eyes locked with Ranamon's. She began to whimper loudly as tears filled her eyes, unsure how to react or feel in this situation. She attempted to struggle against Mikael's weight but it was to no avail. He was much stronger than she was, and he had the advantage of being a battle hardened warrior who had had to train many long months, perhaps even years, to survive the way he lived.

"Oh stop… We both want this… I know I do, and I know somewhere deep down… you do too…" As the clouds outside shifted away from the full moon they had been concealing, the light poured into the room, revealing Ranamon's nude body to Mikael. The laugh once again rose from his lips as he licked them slowly, the growl becoming much louder at the sight. "Goodness… you must really have wanted this, sleeping in the nude, possibly expecting me to try something… " As he speaks, his free hand slips over her chest, cupping an exposed mound and begins to roll it within his grasp. Ranamon's reaction was mixed, a moan of pleasure from the sudden touch of something she had truly longed for, but fear in the fact that it was by force, not by her consent. As her gaze remained fixed into Mikael's, his fingers began grasping onto her small, perked nipple. They began to twist and turn the small area, gently pulling in it before becoming more forceful in an instant, his claws slowly sliding around the sensitive area causing Ranamon to cry more. "Oh shut up…" he growls quietly as his hand slips over to the other mound, giving it the same treatment. As he continued, he lowered his head down and roughly bit into her breast, his teeth gripping her flesh firmly, slowly digging in. Her quiet cries became sheer screams of terror as she felt this. He looked back up at her and growled violently, grabbing one of the bedsheets and stopped his actions. He released pressure from her mouth only quickly enough to grab onto her wrists and force them over her head roughly, the pressure he was applying becoming extremely strong, actually causing horrible discomfort to her. As he was busy, she opened her mouth to try and scream again, but this time, something infinitely more terrifying happened. Mikael's upper body suddenly dove, and his teeth sank firmly into the flesh of her throat as he bound her wrists. When he was finished, he let go of both.

"Why?" she sobbed, her eyes full of tears as her body quivered violently on the bed, causing the entire mattress to quake. "Mikael why are you doing this?!" As he leaned down, she whimpered loudly once again, turning her head away from him.

"Because I'm taking what I want… in all of my travels, there have been many a time when I've hunted what I wanted. Taken… what I wanted. Yet this is the first time a girl has captured my attention in such a way… and I know EXACTLY what I want from you…" As his words slipped past his lips, his right hand slipped past her waist and found its way to just above her crotch. Upon feeling this, Ranamon shut her legs tightly and turned her hips away. "You realize you just gave me easier access…" The hand flung itself over her exposed rear and suddenly buried two clawed fingers roughly inside of her entrance, causing her to shriek loudly at the rough invasion of her nether region, a place no person had ever touched. And yet now, it was violated. Painful, rough, forceful, the fingers just began to ram in and out of her, her body shaking much more violently from the pain her insides were being forced to endure.

"MIKAEL STOP! PLEASE!" she pleaded, her sobs becoming more hysterical as she kept trying to move away but it was of no use. In that split second, she said the only thing she could think of to make this pain stop but felt herself break upon doing so. "MIKAEL I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! PLEASE JUST STOP DOING THAT!" she screamed. The finger motion fell still, and she heard the chuckle once more. The invaders of her vaginal area suddenly vanished, her insides returning to what she was hoping was normal. She pulled her legs up tightly to her chest despite not being able to hug them, her wrists still bound to the headboard. Her hysterical cries filled the room, her body shaking so violently. She felt as though she was going to throw up from the events that had just happened, and she knew it was only going to get worse from here. She felt Mikael's hand come down heavily upon her shoulder and force her to her back. As she turned her head, she gasped loudly. There in front of her gaze was Mikael's cock, sticking out straight and hard. She had never seen the genitalia of a male before, and she wasn't sure what to expect. But she also knew that each species was different.


End file.
